A new cultivar of blackberry called ‘Natchez’ is described herein. The new cultivar originated from a hand pollinated cross of Ark. 2005 and Ark. 1857 made in 1998. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse in the spring of 1999 and planted in a field near Clarksville, Ark. The seedlings fruited during the summer of 2001 and one seedling, designated Ark. 2241, was selected for its early season of ripening, large fruit size, excellent fruit quality, excellent plant health, and thornless canes.